


Warriors of the West

by xhaltsalute



Category: The Phantom Stallion Series - Terri Farley
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Native American Culture, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhaltsalute/pseuds/xhaltsalute
Summary: AU set in 1885. Sam winds up in an arranged marriage.This is the same story (with the same title) over on FFN. The story will be continued on both sites.





	1. Chapter 1

"Five… four… three… two…one! I'm coming to find you!"

Samantha opened her eyes and peered around the ranch yard. She looked at the pasture where all of the horses were grazing outside except for one. Penny. She smiled then headed for the barn, knowing exactly where her four-year-old brother would be hiding.

As Sam walked into the cool, dark barn, she listened for any noises that would give away where a little boy might be hiding. When she saw Penny, her stepmother's mare who seemed to adore the young boy, nosing as the straw on the ground, Sam knew that was where Cody was hiding.

"Hmm… I wonder where Cody might be hiding?" Sam pretended to question out loud as she silently made her way towards the stall door. She heard a quiet giggle before she pounced, shouting "Found you!" as she and Cody rolled around on the stall floor, laughing.

"Samantha Anne! This is certainly not how young ladies act!" came a stern voice from the barn doorway. Sam sat up in the straw and groaned, knowing her dress was dirty and she most likely had straw in her hair. Gram marched forward them and behind the scolding tone, Sam could see the amusement in her grandmother's lively blue eyes. "Come on you two, it's time to get ready for dinner."

Cody bounded ahead, and Gram tsked as she looked over her granddaughter. "Samantha, you're eighteen now. You really must learn how to keep your clothes clean and act like a lady. You'll never find a husband acting so wild and childish all the time!"

"What if I don't want a husband?" Sam muttered.

"What was that?" Gram asked. "You really must learn to speak clearly. No one likes a mumbler."

"Nothing," Samantha said quickly, imagine the lecture that would be upon her if her grandmother knew what she had said. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Well do try to keep your thought's in your head dear. Especially this evening. We have guests for dinner."

Sam sighed silently, knowing their guests were probably some of her father's stuck up peers from the city council in town.

Although Wyatt Forster was a kind, fair man, he was a wealthy and powerful one. His father had moved out west early before others saw the opportunities that lay in the western plains. Samantha's grandfather had struck it rich, finding land that was able to sustain cattle and lots of it. River Bend Ranch was one of the largest and most successful cattle ranches to date. The Morrill Act of 1862 allowed for Wyatt to attend university so he could learn about agriculture. He had been away at school in Berkeley, California when Poppa had died suddenly in a carriage accident. Wyatt came home to take the helm at River Bend, and he asked Samantha's mother to marry him and move with her.

Now, River Bend Ranch was as successful as ever, and Wyatt was highly respected in the town of Darton. Unfortunately, some of the other men who led the town with him were not as honest or kind, Linc Slocum in particular. Mr. Slocum had made it big after he had found several oil fields. Unfortunately, Mr. Slocum was as greedy and conniving as he was a smart businessman.

Sam thought about this as she washed up for dinner, hoping that the Slocum's weren't their guests for dinner.

She went to her bedroom window and looked out to see the Slocum's carriage pulling up. Just my luck, Sam thought, as she put the final touches on her hair and headed downstairs to greet their dinner guests.

Sam felt a little relieved to see that Mr. Slocum's wife and his daughter, Rachel had not accompanied Mr. Slocum and his son. As awful as Mr. Slocum was, his wife had been a British peer before her marriage, and she constantly looked down her nose and found fault in every American she came across. And Rachel never missed a chance to brag to Sam about her expensive dresses from England who had been made in the latest style. Samantha's family could easily afford those same dresses for Sam, but she had no desire to wear anything that looked so uncomfortable. Rachel could never understand how Sam was perfectly happy to spend all her time with horses and needless to say that despite the fact that they were only one year apart, the two girls had never gotten along very well.

Rachel's twin Ryan could be just as shallow as the rest of his family. But he had a love for horses that Sam admired, and he cared more about learning the latest methods of ranch work and oil drilling than studying up on the latest fashion. In fact, in the fall he would be attending the same university that Sam's father had.

"Wyatt! So good to see you! and Grace, its always a pleasure of course," Mr. Slocum grinned as he greeted Sam's father and grandmother. "My wife and daughter couldn't make it, unfortunately. The just returned from England and were exhausted. Trying to find a husband for Rachel. I'm sure you know all about that, little lady!" Mr. Slocum turned his too wide smile on Sam, and she bit her tongue as she just smiled and nodded politely.

"Of course we understand," Gram smiled kindly. I'm so glad that the two of you were still able to join us."

They all filed inside where Sam's stepmother Brynna was finishing preparing the meal and Cody was already seated at the table. Sam helped to set the food out on the table and they all sat down to eat.

"So Linc," Dad began once everyone had begun eating. "I hear there was something you wanted to discuss with me."

"Ah yes. Well, it concerns your whole family. Or mostly Samantha here."

Sam looked up from scooping rice onto her plate in surprise. What could Linc possibly have to discuss regarding her?

"As you know, the Shoshone tribe resides not too far north of us, and our relationship with them has not always gone smoothly. I wanted to buy a piece of their land to test for oil, and although I assured them that it would only be a one time deal, they have concerns," Mr. Slocum explained.

"I see," Dad said. "And what exactly does this have to do with Samantha?"

"Well, I got to thinking. For centuries people have been marrying in order to ensure peace between groups of people. What if we arranged a marriage between one of their men and one of our girls? It would be a way to keep the peace and maybe even work together on the land that they have. You, Wyatt, are one of the most respected men in the area. Letting one of their men marry your Samantha would be seen as a great honor. And I think she would certainly have an easier time accustoming to their lifestyle than my Rachel would," Linc said with a booming laugh. "So, what do you say?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Linc in utter shock.

Sam's mind was racing. Me? Leave my home? My family? And live with the Shoshone tribe? Surely Dad will never go for this.

Sam glanced around the table at the expressions on everyone's faces. Gram looked stunned and Dad looked angry. Brenna was looking at Dad to see his reaction. Ryan appeared to be embarrassed by his father's proposition. And Cody, dear, sweet Cody, was blissfully unaware of the drama surrounding him and was still eating his dinner.

"Linc, how in the world could you ever even suggest such a thing?" Dad asked. "I can't imagine you ever letting Rachel go live with the tribe. What makes you think I would be alright with my own daughter leaving to live with them?"

"Now just wait a minute here Wyatt. Here me out," Linc began. "Think of how this could be beneficial for you. And me. And the entire town! The Natives are wary of us civilized folk. They've been taken advantage of before. If they could trust Samantha, and in turn us, it would help everyone. They would know that we mean them no harm, and we could all sleep better at night knowing they aren't planning to attack us," Linc said with a laugh. "Besides, shouldn't we at least ask Samantha what she thinks?"

Sam turned red as everyone turned to look at her. She didn't know what to think. On one hand, Linc's idea was insane. But on the other hand… Dad has always had a great respect for the Native people. He had even traded with them for his horse Blue Wings. While on the spring cattle drive the year before there had been a flash flood while they were passing by the border of the Shoshone people's land. It had taken everyone by surprise and Dad's own horse had been injured. Dad had gone to the tribe leader and asked if any of his men could be spared to help and if he could borrow a horse. Dad had been given Blue Wings and was impressed with how well trained the paint gelding was. In repayment for the help and for Blue Wings, Dad had given the tribe a sizable piece of his most fertile land.

While Sam was thinking about all of this, Gram's sensible voice cut through her thoughts. "Well Linc, we certainly did not see this coming. I think we will discuss this further as a family, and move on from this discussion for the time being."

The discussion at the table turned to Rachel and her mother's trip to England, but Sam tuned everyone out. She didn't say a word for the rest of dinner and barely ate anything. There was too much to process. The idea of living with the Native people was terrifying. She didn't know much about their language or their customs. But on the other hand, what was in store for her if she stayed at home? She would probably have to marry one of the local boys sooner or later and go live with him. She would much rather live on a ranch than in the city. She also couldn't bear the thought of parting with her horse Ace. The little bay gelding had been her constant companion since her mother had died. Even though he was getting older and needed a bit more care, she still considered him her best friend. But at the same time, maybe marrying one of the Shoshone warriors wouldn't be so bad. It was a frightening thought, but no scarier than the idea of marrying anyone else that she didn't know. Maybe she could even learn their ways when it came to training horses.

Once the Slocums' had finally left for the evening and the Forsters were finished cleaning up from dinner, Gram turned to Sam. "What do you think dear? Of what Slocum proposed?"

Brynna excused herself to go and put Cody to bed. Sam had a sinking feeling that Brynna might not be too disheartened if Sam left. She was a decent stepmother as far as stepmother's went, but Sam knew she was the only thing in the way of Bynna having her own family. Sam was a constant reminder that Dad had had another wife before Brynna.

"Well," Sam began. "I'm not sure what to think. I would miss you all of course, but I was bound to get married and leave at some point. I suppose as long as my husband is good to me that's all I could hope to ask for."

Dad looked at Sam with a calculating look on his face. "Of course we would speak to the chief about this. And we would ensure that your future husband is a good man. I know the chief personally, and he is a good and honest man. I can trust that he will do right by me and in turn my family."

"Why don't we all sleep on this?" Gram said. "We can continue this discussion in the morning once the idea has had some time to settle in."

Sam and Dad murmured their agreement and they all headed to bed.

Sam knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She crossed her fingers as she headed up the stairs, hoping her father might let her take a break from her chores tomorrow to go for a ride. Nothing cleared her head better than galloping across the playa, with the wind in her hair and the sun on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sam jumped out of bed despite having barely slept at all. When she went downstairs for breakfast, she found Gram at the stove, pouring oatmeal into a bowl. She turned as she heard Sam enter the kitchen, and offered the bowl with a smile.

"Your father head out early this morning to speak to Chief Soaring Eagle. He said to tell you that you are welcome to take Ace for a ride after your morning chores. But try to be back by noon."

Sam froze with a spoonful of oatmeal halfway to her mouth.

"Dad went to speak with the chief? Already? I thought we were going to talk about this."

Gram hesitated and placed up as Brynna came down the stairs before saying, "Nothing definite had been decided yet. Your father just wants to speak to the chief to get his view on the matter. We thought it would be best to have all of the information before we sat down and came to any conclusions."

Sam watched as Brynna poured herself a cup of coffee then busied herself adding just the right amount of sugar and milk. It appeared to Sam that Brynna was trying too hard to appear neutral on the mater. Although there were no hard feelings between the two women, Sam was certain that Brynna was looking forward to Sam marrying and moving out.

Sam quickly finished her breakfast then rinsed her bowl before excusing herself to go complete her morning chores. She wanted to tack up Ace and head out to the range as soon as she could, so she rushed through collecting the eggs and feeding the horses.

As soon as Ace crossed the bridge over the river and left the ranch yard, Sam let him have his head and run. She didn't let herself think about anything besides the sound of galloping hoof prints and the wind as it tangled her hair.

Ace began to tire and slow as they got closer to Arroyo Azul, so Sam brought him down to a walk. As they walked alongside the river, Sam began to think about the potential marriage. The way Gram and Dad were acting, Sam had a feeling that as long as her safety was ensured she would be married off sooner rather than later.

Sam hoped that her husband would have a kind smile and a good sense of humor, and maybe he would love horses as well. But she tried not to fantasize too much about what type of man she hoped to marry. Although Gram disapproved, Sam loved reading romance novels about maidens being swept away by charming, handsome, princes. Sam, of course, knew that these relationships were highly unlikely, but it was a nice idea.

A twig snapped nearby, startling Sam out of her musings. She felt Ace tense beneath her and he looked up the hillside next to them. Sam followed his gaze and her breath caught at the sight of a herd of wild horses. They were all grazing except for their stallion. He was tall and the color of moonlight, and he was watching her from behind his thick forelock. Ace froze, staring at the horses, and Sam wasn't about to have him walk on.

She didn't want to startle the wild mustangs, so she just sat and watched them, wishing she had thought to bring her sketchpad with her. Although there were plenty of wild horses in the high desert of Nevada, Sam rarely saw them. They kept away from people, and Sam's dad didn't like them near their cattle, eating what their cattle should be getting.

Sam understood why her dad didn't want the wild horses around, but she couldn't help but be in awe whenever she was lucky enough to witness them. They were so beautiful and free, and they appeared as though they didn't have a care in the world.

Sam had always secretly wanted to try and train a wild mustang for herself, but she knew her father would never go for it. But maybe, a voice said in the back of her mind, if she married into the Shoshone tribe, she could train a mustang using their ways.

The more she thought about this marriage, the more accepting she was of it. If anything it would be an adventure.

PAGE BREAK

Sam got back to the ranch around noon and rushed to untack Ace and put him away before heading into the house to wash up for the midday meal. She ran up the steps to the back door that opened into the kitchen but stopped when she heard her name mentioned.

"Do you think Samantha will oppose the marriage?" Gram was saying.

"I think it could work out quite nicely," her dad replied. "The chief said he has seven sons, and the youngest two are unmarried. He thinks that Sam should meet both of them and decide who she would like to marry."

"That sounds very generous of the chief," Brynna put in. "Have you met his sons?"

"I've only met his eldest son personally. He is the one who trained Blue Wings. Excellent with horses. I would imagine his brothers are good with horses as well. That should please Sam," Sam could hear the smile in her father's voice and figured it was as good a time as any to make her presence known.

As Sam walked into the kitchen, Gram looked up and smiled.

"Hello dear," Gram greeted her. "Wash up then come join us for dinner. Your father just returned from meeting with the chief."

"How did your meeting go?" Sam asked her father as she washed her hands at the kitchen sink then sat down with the family to eat.

"Rather well. You know I have great respect for the Chief Soaring Eagle. He agreed with everything Slocum said at supper last night. He is willing to sell a piece of the tribal lands, but naturally, he wants a way to be assured that this is a one time deal. He says the native people have been taken advantage of too many times. He hopes this marriage will help keep the peace between the townsfolk and the Shoshone."

Sam's dad paused before continuing, "the chief's own wife is a white woman. I mentioned to him that I was worried how you might need to adjust to the change in lifestyle. He said that when he was a little younger than you, Sam, a family was traveling west and passed by close to where the tribe was living at the time. There was a bad storm, and everyone in the family died except for one of the daughters. Soaring Eagle's father found her after the storm and took her back with him. The girl stayed with them and eventually fell in love with and married Soaring Eagle."

For her father, this was a lot of words. But Sam was glad he seemed to be making an effort to tell her every possible detail.

And the story about the chief's wife made her feel a little bit better as well. This meant that she would be the mother of Sam's future husband. Hopefully, she could help Sam adjust to the new lifestyle.

"When will I meet the chief's sons?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow," her father replied.

"So soon?" Gram asked in surprise.

"As long as Sam doesn't have any strong objections to the marriage, we may as well get this started sooner rather than later. The spring cattle drive is coming up and I'd like for this all to be settled by then." Dad looked at Sam, assuring himself that she was alright with this unfolding of events.

Sam nodded and forced a relaxed smile on her face as she finished her dinner then excused herself to get started on her evening chores. She was nervous. More nervous than she had ever felt before. But who knew what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. In just the past two days her life had been completely turned upside down. She tried to picture what the chief's sons would be like. From what she had heard her father say about the chief, he was a very stoic and pragmatic man. She imagined his sons would be similar.

Sam herself was always getting in trouble for losing track of time and daydreaming when she should be studying her lessons. She hoped her future husband wouldn't get too impatient with her.

As soon as the sun began to rise Sam jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready.

"You're up early," Gram said as she passed Sam's room on her way downstairs to start breakfast.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous about today," Sam said as she laid three dresses on her bed, trying to decide which one to wear.

Sam normally didn't care about her clothes or how she looked. But today, she wanted to at least give a good first impression. She would be meeting her future husband, after all.

Gram glanced at the three dresses and pointed to the one on the far left. "Wear the dark green one," she said. "It brings out your eyes."

Sam nodded and went to put the dress on. "I'll see you downstairs," she said as she began to fiddle with the buttons on the back of the dress.

After breakfast, Sam gave Cody a hug goodbye and waved to Gram and Brynna before she climbed into the wagon with her dad.

She'd be home for supper, she was only meeting the chief's sons today, but she couldn't help but think about how very soon she would be saying goodbye to her family for good. Of course, she would still be able to visit once she was married, but it wouldn't be the same as seeing them every day.

Dad was quiet on the way to the tribal lands, which was usual for him. Sam wished he would talk so that she would be distracted from all her worries, but she didn't know what to say to even attempt at beginning a conversation.

Shoshone land wasn't too far away from the Forster's ranch, maybe about forty-five minutes. But it seemed like no time passed at all before they came over a ridge and Sam could see where the Shoshone people had made their home.

Sam spotted a black horse galloping up in the distance, and as they got closer she could see that there was, in fact, a rider astride the horse. There was no saddle or bridle; the rider and horse were one being as they moved across the Nevada desert. The rider leaned low on the horse's neck, his long, dark hair mixing with the horse's mane as they ran.

That must be one of their warriors, Sam thought. She wished she could be comfortable enough to ride without a saddle, let alone without a bridle.

Dad pulled up in front of a house-like structure where several men were standing. One of the men raised his hand in greeting to Dad. That must be the chief, Sam thought.

The chief was tall, taller than Dad. He was handsome, with a strong jaw and defined features. He looked just how Sam had imagined, stoic and serious, almost frightening.

"Chief Soaring Eagle, this is my daughter. Samantha," Dad introduced her to the chief once they descended from the wagon.

The chief smiled at her, and his face transformed. He didn't appear frightening at all; instead, he looked kind and warm as he extended his hand to her. "You are a brave girl, Samantha," the chief said, and Sam felt her face flush with surprised gratitude. She hadn't expected anyone to sympathize with what she was going through, let alone the chief.

"Of course, you are here to meet my sons," the chief continued. "This here is Shadow Wolf," the chief gestured to the youngest of the men standing with him.

Shadow Wolf was tall and thin, and he smiled broadly at Sam. "You can call me Quinn if you want, everyone else does," he said with a laugh.

"And you can call me Sam," Sam said as she smiled back at him. He seemed like a nice man. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, Sam thought, relieved.

"Shadow Wolf, why don't you show Samantha around," the chief said to his son.

"Come on," Shadow Wolf, or Quinn, Sam corrected herself, said, as he strode off towards a corral full of horses.

"Why do you have two names?" Sam asked as they walked along.

"Since my mother is white, she gave me and my brothers all English names along with our native names. Some of us go by our native names or a nickname, but Quinn stuck for me," he said with a grin.

"I don't mean any offense, but I thought I was supposed to meet two of the chief's sons," Sam said questioningly as she struggled to keep up with Quinn's long strides.

"Yeah, dad wants to give you the option between me and Mustang Eyes. Jake. That's my younger brother," he explained as the walked along the horse corral fence line. "If you think my dad's quiet, wait till you meet Jake." Quinn rolled his eyes. "I love my brother of course, but he never has a single word to say. Unless it's about that monster mare of his. Then he has one or two," Quinn chuckled to himself.

"Oh?" Sam asked questioningly, "Is he good with horses?"

"The best," Quinn replied. He pointed at a dark bay gelding that was watching them from within the corral. "That's my horse," he said proudly. "Jake's mare is his full sister. He helped me train Chip though."

A group of girls walked by them, clearly headed to the river to do laundry. They looked curiously at Sam, before giggling and saying hi to Quinn. Quinn grinned back at them before turning at the sound of galloping hooves.

"Here's Jake now," he said, and Sam turned to see the same black horse she had seen from the wagon as her and her dad were arriving.

The rider, who she know knew was Mustang Eyes, or Jake, slowed his horse to a stop before them.

"Jakey, this is Samantha. Wyatt's daughter," Quinn said meaningfully. Sam blushed as she looked up at Mustang Eyes. She knew instantly how he had gotten his name. His eyes reminded her of the wild stallion she had seen the day before. Dark and watching, they didn't miss a single detail around him.

Mustang Eyes, Jake, Sam had to remind herself again, simply nodded at her before he dismounted and began to lead his horse away. He wasn't quite as tall as Quinn, although he still towered over Sam, plus he had broader shoulders and a more muscular build.

"Your horse is beautiful," Sam blurted out, and immediately regretted it. She felt her face turn even redder than before and she stared down at her shoes. J just glanced back at her with those dark, watchful eyes, at her before nodding once again and continued on.

"Like I said earlier, he's not much for words," Quinn said. "Dad said you should spend a little time with both me and Jake, so you can get to know us." His eyes followed the group of girls they had seen earlier, now hanging washed clothes to dry on rocks in the sun. "Is there anything you want to know about me, or would you rather go talk to Jake. Or at least try to," Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh it doesn't matter to me," Sam responded. "I can talk to Jake. Here he comes now, anyway."

Quinn grinned at her and said, "Good luck!" before making his way towards the girls doing laundry.

Sam turned towards Jake and was suddenly at a loss for words. She stood by the corral gate as Jake turned his mare loose in the corral before he turned towards her. He looked at her for several long seconds, before Sam began to feel self-conscious and had to say something.

"I'm Sam," she introduced herself, "but you already know that of course." Stupid, she thought.

"Look," he said suddenly. His voice was surprisingly nice. Deep, and calming somehow. "I don't know what you want in a marriage and I don't care if you pick me or Quinn." His looked away, squinting as he watched Quinn laughing with one of the girls doing laundry. "I'm probably not an ideal husband. But I'll do right by you." He swallowed audibly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll be my wife, and I'll respect that." Then he brushed past her and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was lost in her thoughts as she and her dad drove back home later that afternoon.

She honestly didn't know who to choose. Quinn seemed like a very nice man and she could easily get along with him. But did she want a husband who might eventually stray from her? Jake had made it seem as though it was very likely that Quinn wouldn't remain loyal for long if she married him. And she had seen the way he was looking at those other girls.

But on the other hand, did she want a husband who never spoke to her? She couldn't imagine Jake ever laughing or even smiling. But he was clearly a very talented rider and gifted with horses. Sam didn't think she was as close to any horse, not even Ace, as Jake was with his mare. She wished she could have a connection like that with a horse.

"So," Dad's voice interrupted Sam's thoughts. "What did you think of the chief's sons?"

"Quinn was very nice. Easy to talk to," Sam replied.

Dad nodded then asked, "And what about the younger one? Jake?"

"Well…" Sam began. "He's good with horses. But he doesn't talk all that much."

"You know," Dad said, "Jake is the one who trained Blue Wings. From what I've heard from the chief he's very responsible. Quinn might seem more approachable, but don't count Jake out. He's a good kid. But of course, the decision is yours."

Sam looked at Dad out of the corner of her eye. Could he be referring to what Jake had mentioned? About how Quinn might not remain loyal to their marriage? She knew her dad wasn't pressuring her to choose who he thought was the better person, but she knew who she would choose to marry.

"How did it go?" Gram asked as soon as the wagon pulled up in front of the barn.

"The chief was very welcoming," Sam said, " and I think I've made up my mind."

"Why don't you come inside. I've made your favorite cookies, orange chocolate chip, and you can tell me all about it." Gram wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders and they made their way up to the house.

Gram bustled around the kitchen, pulling cookies out of the oven and pouring two glasses of milk. "Now I don't want to spoil your supper, but a cookie or two won't hurt. Besides, I think today calls for something a little extra special. So. Tell me everything."

"As you know, I met two of the chief's sons," Sam said as she sat down at the kitchen table. She reached for a cookie and thought about what to say next. "The first one I met was named Quinn. He was very charming and outgoing."

Gram smiled at this and said "Well that sounds wonderful! Was the chief's other son the same way?"

Sam gave an unladylike snort then blushed and covered her nose when Gram raised her eyebrows. "Sorry," Sam said. "But no, the younger one, Jake, couldn't be more different from Quinn. He's quiet. Almost rude."

"So it's settled then?" Gram asked. "You choose Quinn?"

"Well…" Sam replied, "I still haven't decided. Jake isn't very friendly, but I think he could just be shy. Plus he's amazing with horses." Sam was too embarrassed to mention the other thing Jake had said, about staying loyal to their marriage. "Yes Quinn was nice," Sam continued, "but I really don't see myself being married to him. I could see myself being friends with him though. But we both have a lot of energy. I think we're too similar to be married."

Sam could feel herself stumbling over her words. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was right. Her and Quinn were very similar. She had been quiet and nervous today, but once she got comfortable and acted more like herself a marriage between them would be disastrous. She didn't need a husband who was as passionate and headstrong as her. She needed someone with a cooler temperament, someone more level-headed. Someone like Jake, she thought.

"That's very insightful of you," Gram said. "Of course I didn't meet either of these boys, but if what you say is true I have to agree. I think you'll have an easier time being married to someone quieter. It may not be easier for him though," Gram said with a laugh.

Sam began to pack her things and tried to decide on what to wear for the wedding ceremony. She had never had any interest in fancy dresses or the latest fashions. Plus she was notoriously clumsy, so there was absolutely no point in her having a nice dress that she would undoubtedly ruin. Since this wasn't a love match, she didn't really feel any pressure to look nice for Jake. Still, it would be a memorable day, and she wanted to have something nice about it.

A knock on her bedroom door made Sam turn away from the dresses she was folding. Brenna walked into the room, looking nervous and carrying a bundle of fabric in her arms. "I know there wasn't time to get a nice dress for your wedding day," Brynna said, "but I thought you should have something nice."

She laid out a sky blue dress with buttons going on the back and lace overlaying the top of the silk gown. "If you don't mind the fact that it's not white, I thought you could wear it."

"Brynna…" Sam said, at a loss for words. "It's absolutely stunning. Where did you get this?"

"I wore it when I was a bridesmaid in a friend's wedding when I was about your age actually. You're a little bit shorter than me but other than that we're built fairly similarly. So any alterations shouldn't take too long. And it's not like I'll ever have the need for the dress like this again," she said with a smile.

Sam reached out to run a fingertip over the dress. "It's absolutely perfect," she said, as she gave Brynna a hug. They didn't always have the easiest relationship, but Brynna was always there for Sam whenever she needed her, and Sam was glad that Dad had someone that made him happy.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the morning of the wedding. Sam opened her eyes and looked around at her now empty room. Everything was packed up and in the family's wagon. All that was left was the dress she would wear today and the wedding dress that she would put on once they got to the tribal lands where the wedding would be taking place.

There was a knock at the bedroom door before Gram opened it and poked her head in. "Are you ready for today?" Gram asked.

Sam nodded and said, "I think so. But could you please help me with my hair?"

"Of course dear," Gram replied.

Sam sat on the edge of her bed as Gram came to sit behind her and began to brush Sam's hair. Sam couldn't think of anything to say, and her Gram worked in silence as she separated Sam's hair into three sections and began to braid it.

It took only a few minutes for Gram's deft fingers to braid Sam's hair and pin it into a coil at the nape of Sam's neck. It was a simple style, but then again it would be a simple wedding as well.

"All done," Gram said as she slid the last pin into place. "Thank you," Sam said as she turned to look at Gram. Gram lightly rested her hand on Sam's cheek and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Gram asks, and Sam took a deep breath before saying, "Yes." Sam said definitively. "Or at least, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The Forster's left their ranch right after breakfast arrived at the tribal lands in the late morning. Sam climbed down from the wagon and looked around. This would be her home for the rest of her life.

"Good morning!" A voice called out from one of the teepees. Sam turned and was surprised to see a petite blond woman coming towards them. She was dressed in a beaded deerskin dress and had a wide grin on her face. This must be the chief's wife, Sam thought.

The woman came up to Sam and took both of Sam's hands in hers. "You must be Samantha," the woman said. "My name Maxine. I'm married to the chief and Jake is my youngest son. I wanted to take the opportunity to welcome you to the family."

"It's nice to meet you," Sam replied, "and please, call me Sam." Sam's nerves settled slightly seeing Maxine's warm eyes and easy smile.

"And this must be your family," Maxine said, releasing Sam's hands as Dad, Gram, and Brynna, all climbed down from the wagon before Cody jumped down into Dad's waiting arms with a laugh.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Gram said as she held out her hand. "I'm Grace, Samantha's grandmother, this is my son Wyatt, daughter-in-law Brynna, and grandson Cody," Gram introduced.

"I'm so happy to meet you all," Maxine said and turned to wave her husband over from where he was talking to a group of men.

"Wyatt," the chief said as he shook Dad's hand. "It is good to see you. Come and join us, we were discussing the details of the ceremony." Wyatt set Cody down and Cody ran ahead of the two men as they walked off.

"Here, let me help you unload Sam's belongings and I'll show you where they can go," Maxine said. "Then we can all start getting ready for the wedding!"

"Where will the ceremony be?" Gram asked as they all each grabbed a box and followed Maxine towards a teepee.

"Over there by the river," Maxine replied as she pointed to a grassy field that was right next to corral with the horses in it. "I was thinking we could plan to begin the ceremony just as the sun is setting. The sun sets over those hills behind where the horses are and it's absolutely beautiful."

"That sounds lovely," Gram said as she looked towards the field with a soft smile on her face.

"Um…" Sam hesitated before she asked, "How many people will be attending the ceremony?"

Maxine gave her a kind smile and said, "I wasn't sure how comfortable you would be standing before a whole crowd of strangers, and I know that would be the last thing Jake would ever want. So I was thinking it would just be me and my husband, Jake's grandfather, and his oldest brother, Kit along with Kit's wife. Jake and Kit are very close."

Sam smiled, relieved. "That sounds perfect. And thank you for thinking of me. You didn't have to do that," she said.

"I want you to feel comfortable here," Maxine replied. "I know this life is going to be different from what you're used to, and I think it'll be best if you ease into it at your own pace. There will be enough challenges without having to get married and meet everyone at the same time."

Sam took a deep breath and released it as she felt tension she hadn't know was there ease from her shoulders. She was so glad to have met Maxine. She couldn't have imagined a better future mother-in-law.

"Boys!" Maxine called out to two tall, dark-haired men who were walking along the shore of the river towards them. They had clearly just been fishing as the taller one was holding a line with what looked like eight or nine fish strung on it. They looked very similar to Jake and Quinn, so Sam figured they must have been their brothers. "Come and put Sam's belongings away. I'll take the fish."

As the two men made their way over, Maxine turned to Sam's family and said, "These are my sons, Nate and Adam. I sent them fishing this morning so I could make a special dish for the wedding! It's Jake's favorite."

"That sounds wonderful!" Gram said excitedly. "And I made a cake this morning for us all to enjoy."

Nate and Adam handed their mother the string with the fish then took Sam's boxes and headed off towards a collection of teepees. Sam watched them go, wondering which one would be her new home.

"Now," Maxine was saying, "I'll hand this fish off to be prepared then I'll show you where we can start getting ready."

"Where is Jake?" Sam asked. She couldn't help but wonder where he was. She knew it was common practice for the bride and groom to be separated on their wedding day, but their wedding wasn't exactly a love match.

Maxine paused, as though she had hoped Sam hadn't asked. "Jake... wanted to go for a ride this morning. I would have liked for him to stay and help everyone get ready, but this is going to be a big change as well. But please don't take it personally!" Maxine rushed to say. "He just doesn't do well with change, of any kind. This wedding has been a lot for him to take in." She looked at Sam nervously.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Sam responded, "I was just wondering," she added with a smile. For the millionth time, Sam hoped she was making the right decision.

Sam didn't think it would take so long to get ready. She had thought all she would do was put her dress on and she would be ready. But the older women seemed to have other ideas. Along with Kit's wife Cricket, Gram, Brynna, and Maxine fluttered around Sam, painting her nails, applying makeup, and adding flowers to her hair. Maxine had everyone laughing as she told a story about Jake trying to ride Kit's horse when he was just a little boy, and Sam tried to join in the laughter but she couldn't imagine the tall, strong, stoic man she would be marrying today as a little boy. On top of that, Sam had never felt so unlike herself before. She barely recognized herself when Brynna held up a mirror so she could see her face and hair all done up.

"Wow," Sam said, not knowing what else to say. She looked a lot like how her mother had looked on her own wedding day, minus the radiant glow.

"You look just like your mother did," her Gram confirmed as she brushed a tear away. "Just like her."

Sam leaned over and gave ger Gram a hug and said, "Thanks Gram. Thanks for everything."

"Of course dear," Gram said before drawing in a shaky breath and saying, "Okay. I think it's time for you to put your dress on so we can head over to the field and get you married."

Sam was glad to have her father's arm to hold onto. Her knees were shaking so bad there was no way she would have been able to stand on her own. She looked down the aisle made with flower petals at Jake where he was standing next to the minister. Their families made two half circles around where she and Jake would exchange their vows.

As she walked down the aisle, Sam concentrated on not tripping on her long skirts so that she wouldn't have to think about how nervous she was or anything else. At the end of the aisle, Dad handed her over to Jake and went to stand next to Brynna. The minister asked Jake and Sam to take each other's hands as they exchanged their vows, then after that everything was a blur.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said, and both Jake and Sam froze. After a moment Jake leaned in and gave her a quick, dry kiss, his lips pressing against her mouth for only a second before they were gone.

"Everone around them clapped and Maxine said "Now let's eat!" and it was over. Sam was married. And her husband was a complete stranger.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone had eaten their fill and the Forsters had said their good-bye's and left, Sam and Jake were finally left alone. Sam looked up at her new husband, with no idea of what to say. It was dark so she couldn't really see his expression, but she could tell he was uncomfortable when Jake rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'll show you where we'll be staying," then lit a lantern, anded it to her, and walked off.

They ended up at a teepee set a little ways behind all of the other ones, and it was between the river and another pasture filled with horses.

They entered the teepee and Jake gestured towards the boxes filled with Sam's belongings. "I'll leave you to get settled in," he said. "I have something I need to do," he added before he brushed past her and disappeared into the night.

Sam set the lantern down in the center of the room and began to dig through the box where she thought her nightgown was. Once she found it, she quickly got changed before she grabbed the lantern and made her way down to the river.

Sam washed her face and let her hair down then stared at her reflexion in the water. She looked so pale, and her hair was so bright compared to all the people around her who were her new family. She didn't see herself ever truly fitting in with them.

Sam took one last look around for Jake before she went back inside the teepee and looked at the pile of furs that was clearly the bed. She wanted to wait up for Jake, but she was exhausted. So with a sigh, she blew out the candle in the lantern, climbed in under the warm, soft, furs, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Sam woke to the smell of what she hoped was breakfast. She opened her eyes and looked around the teepee. She was alone; Jake must not have come back the night before.

Too hungry to ponder over her missing husband, Sam got up and went over to her belongings to find something to wear. She would have to sort through her things and put them away later. As she looked around the teepee, she noticed how simple it was. There was what appeared to be a fire pit in the center and woven rugs on the floor.

In additions to her boxes, there were shelves that held what must be Jake's belongings. Sam didn't see any place to put her things, so she made a mental note to ask Jake about it when she saw him.

Sam quickly got dressed then opened the door of the teepee and peered out. She saw people moving around and getting ready for the day. There was a large fire pit in what looked like the center of the village, and she noted that that was where the delicious smell was coming from.

Sam slowly made her way towards the fire pit, self-conscious about how people were looking at her, but too hungry not to go look for food. As she drew closer, she was relieved to see Maxine and Cricket talking and laughing as they served breakfast.

"Samantha! Good morning! I hope you slept well. Are you hungry?" Maxine asked as soon as she spotted Sam.

At the sound of Maxine's voice, everyone who wasn't already looking at Sam turned and watched her. Sam noticed the chief and his sons, including Jake, standing just behind Maxine.

Sam blushed and gave a tentative smile before saying, "I slept very well, thank you. And yes, I'm very hungry."

"Well here you go then," Cricket said with a kind smile and handed Sam a cup of tea and a plate of cornbread and berries.

"Thank you," Sam said, then she found a spot a little distance from everyone else to eat. She felt out of place with her pale skin and muslin dress. She wanted to talk to someone about what she could do to fit in better, but Cricket and Maxine were busy and Jake was clearly avoiding her.

At the thought of Jake, she glanced towards him to see his mother talking sternly to him before jerking her chin towards Sam. Jake rubbed the back of his neck, that must be a habit of his when he feels uneasy, Sam thought, and looked at Sam, meeting her eyes.

Sam felt her cheeks flush and she looked down towards her food. She looked up again when she heard footsteps approaching, and saw Jake coming towards. His face didn't have any expression on it, so she couldn't tell how he felt about her or the marriage.

"D'you wanna go for a ride when you're done eating?" he asked. Sam was busy chewing her food so she didn't say anything, but nodded enthusiastically. She thought she saw the slightest of smiles tug at his lips but she could have imagined it because he simply gave a short nod and kept walking past her towards the horses.

Jake's POV

Shoulda just kept your mouth shut, Jake thought as he walked past his new wife towards the horses.

When Dad had told him and Quinn that one of them would have to marry the white man's daughter, he had every intention of making sure the girl chose Quinn. Jake didn't know the first thing about being a husband, especially not the husband of a white woman.

But when he saw her that day, the day she came to meet him and Quinn, he knew he would feel guilty if she married Quinn and got her heart broken. He didn't know why; he didn't usually pay attention to girls.

But Samantha had a radiance about her. He could see the love and passion in her eyes as she watched the horses, the same love, and passion he felt for them. She was like an open book, Jake could easily read her every expression on her face. He couldn't imagine her ever hurting anyone or anything, and because of that, he didn't want to see her get hurt in any way.

When Jake had seen Quinn looking after the girls heading to do laundry, right in front of Sam, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Quinn would stray from his marriage. It was just who his brother was. He wasn't a bad guy, he just "likes to have fun," as Quinn put it.

Something about seeing Sam standing there, small and alone, made Jake speak up. She must be terrified, he remembered thinking. She would be marrying into this family, this culture, and she would be all alone.

Now though, Jake was regretting having ever said anything to her. He felt awkward around Sam and was at an even bigger loss for words than he usually was. He couldn't bear the idea of sharing a bed with her the night before, so he had borrowed a blanket from Kit and had gone to sleep in the tree house they built for the children to sleep in.

Jake knew what his father wanted from him and Sam's marriage. When he was done eating breakfast and was handing his plate back to his mother she had said, "You have to talk to Sam, Jake! Get to know your wife. Then tell her what's going to happen. She has to know, and it has to come from you." He had glanced over at where Sam was sitting and eating her breakfast to see her already looking at him. He stared down at the ground for a second before meeting his mother's eyes and nodding.

As he had made his way over to Sam, he was struck again by how small she was. The top of her head came up to his shoulder if that.

"D'you wanna go for a ride?" he had asked. Horses always calmed him down and he hoped that being around horses would make them both feel a little bit more comfortable. Judging by her exuberant reaction, he knew he had made the right decision. Now he just had to pick out the right horse for her to ride.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam quickly finished the rest of her breakfast and went over to where Maxine was washing the dishes.

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" Sam asked. She felt comfortable with Maxine and five minutes ago would have happily helped with the dishes, but now all she really wanted to do was catch up with Jake so she could go for a ride.

"Don't even think about it," Maxine replied to Sam's relief. "Go find Jake. You two need to get to know each other." Maxine hesitated before adding, "I know Jake might seem a little standoffish, but I promise you he's just shy."

Sam nodded and smiled, not really knowing how to respond. "Well, thank you again for breakfast," she said awkwardly before making her way to the pasture where a majority of the horses were being held.

Sam heard a sharp whistle before seeing the black mare Jake had been riding the day they met lift her head up from where she had been grazing. Which a loud neigh she took off galloping for the side of the pasture where the whistle had come from. Sam turned to see Jake standing there and was surprised to see a huge grin on his face as he watched his mare approach. Sam was struck by how handsome he was. Before that moment she wouldn't have been able to imagine Jake smiling at all, much less grinning widely.

It must be incredible to have such a strong bond with a horse, Sam thought. Ace was a fantastic horse but he and Sam certainly didn't have the same bond with each other that Jake and his mare clearly had.

The mare slowed as she reached Jake before reaching her nose out to greet him. He stroked her neck before turning to see Sam walking towards him. His grin quickly fell away and he nodded in greeting at her.

Jake looked out at the horses, scanning them to see which one would be suitable for Sam to ride. He looked at his new wife out of the corner of his eye and asked, "Have you ever ridden without a saddle before?"

Sam shook her head no. Jake handed her a halter he had been carrying and pointed to a smaller, black and white paint mare grazing just a few yards away from them. "Ride Star then," he said. He nodded to a shelter in the corner of the pasture closest to where the teepees were located. There were two hitching rails in front of the shelter. "That's where we keep all of the riding equipment. I'll meet you there," Jake said as he began to walk towards the shelter, his mare following closely behind him.

Sam made her way towards the black and white mare. "Hey girl," Sam said softly as she approached the mare with her hand outstretched. The mare lifted her head and took a step towards Sam. Sam noticed that Star had a wide blaze instead of a star marking on her face which was interesting given her name. "Why's your name Star, huh girl?" Sam continued to speak in a soft tone as she wrapped the halter around the mare's head. Star just blinked at her with warm brown eyes and Sam smiled as she said, " I guess I'll have to ask Jake. He can probably explain your name a little bit better than you can."

Star followed dutifully along behind Sam as they made their way to the hitching rail in front of the shelter. Jake's mare swished her tail angrily and flattened her ears as Sam and Star approached, clearly not happy about their proximity to her.

"Don't get too close to her," Jake said as he ducked out of the shelter with two bridles slung over his shoulder and carrying a saddle.

"I didn't realize you guys rode with Western saddles," Sam said as he moved towards Star to swing the saddle onto her back.

"We don't," Jake replied shortly. He didn't say anything else as he quickly bridled Star and handed her the reins. "Go ahead and mount up."

As Jake bridled his own mare, Sam looked around for something she could use to help her mount. She saw a decent sized rock not too far away and led Star over to it. As soon as she was mounted she turned to see Jake leap up onto his mare from the ground, then turn her towards the river. Star automatically followed along behind Jake and his mare.

Jake didn't say anything as they walked the horses along the river about a quarter mile to a part where it was shallower and less wide. Jake guided his horse across the river with Sam following behind him. When the reached the other side Jake glanced at Sam and asked, "Wanna let them run?"

Sam nodded and grinned excitedly before squeezing her legs along Star's side and giving the mare her head. Star and Jake's mare both burst forward and ran across the open range. Sam couldn't keep the smile off her face. She felt all the stress melt away as all she focused on was the horse galloping beneath her.

Jake and Sam let the mares run until they reached the mouth of a canyon and drew the horses back down to a jog then a walk.

"What's your horse's name?" Sam asked as they paused to let the horses drink from a stream running through the middle of the canyon.

"Witch," Jake replied, and Sam swore she saw a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he added, "She's not exactly the most easy-going horse."

Sam gave a short laugh as right on cue, Witch swung her head to pin her ears and glare at Star. "I can see that," Sam said. "How about Star? How did she get her name?"

Jake gestured towards Star's shoulder and said, "Did you notice the markings on her chest? They look a bit like a star shower. That's her whole name. Star Shower."

"I love that!" Sam replied before asking, "Is she your horse as well?"

Jake shook his head and said, "Star belongs to my mom but my mom doesn't ride very often. So Star is more of a pet than a working horse."

Sam and Jake walked their horses through the canyon alongside the stream. Although neither of them said anything, Sam noticed that it was far less awkward than any other time the two had been together.

The wall of the canyon to the right of them began to get less steep, and Sam noticed a trail up ahead that led out of the canyon. Jake turned Witch towards the trail and the two mares made their way up. When they reached the top of the canyon, Sam looked out at the hills and valleys around them. About a mile in front of them from where they were walking the horses, Sam could make out people building something.

"What's going on over there?" Sam pointed.

"That's where we'll live," Jake responded.

"Huh?" Sam looked over at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The white men think we need to become more acclimated with their culture. So they're building a schoolhouse for the children of the tribe. Mom taught my brothers and I a lot of what white children are taught. She was going to be the teacher at the new school being built, but then she thought you might be able to be the teacher instead."

Jake looked over at Sam, gauging her reaction. It was the most she had ever heard him speak. Sam was uncomfortable with public speaking, but she liked the idea of having a job to do, of being needed.

"I'd be happy to teach the children," Sam replied. But then she had another thought. "How do you feel about this? Being forced to let go of the way you've been doing things for so long and have to learn about a whole new culture?"

Jake shrugged and looked towards where the school was being built, squinting against the glare of the sun. It's not ideal, but it might not be all bad. At least the children will be taught by someone they know. This way they won't have to completely give up their way of life, and it could be helpful, being taught what the white people are taught."

Sam nodded, once again at a loss for words. There was so much to take in and consider. They passed the schoolhouse and continued on home. Sam smiled as she realized this land was quickly becoming home to her.


End file.
